Goku Jr./Dialogue
This page contains a list of dialogue spoken by Goku Jr. in the Dragon Ball Series. Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks *Quickening Superpower Goku Jr.: I can't be afraid... I GOTTA BE BRAVE! *Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr.: You're not gonna HURT anyone! Not anymore! Great Ancestor *Goku Jr.: Grandma Pan! Tell me about the old days again! Tell me about my great-great-grandpa! *Goku Jr.: Hey, Grandma Pan... *Goku Jr.: I'm hungry! The Journey Begins *Goku Jr.: Courage... *Goku Jr.: What are you saying, Grandma? I'm not anything like--'' *Goku Jr.: ''But I'm not like him... I'm not strong... *Goku Jr.: I couldn't do anything if I didn't have you, Grandma Pan! *Goku Jr.: Wait... The Dragon Ball...! *Goku Jr.: That's it! The Dragon Ball can make Grandma Pan all better again! *Goku Jr.: I'm sure she said it was back at her Grandpa Goku's old house on Mount Paozu! *Goku Jr.: I'll go get it and wish for Grandma Pan to get better! *Goku Jr.: I'm gonna have to. There's no other way. *Goku Jr.: Not if I wanna save Grandma Pan! *Goku Jr.: Waaah! *Goku Jr.: Sh-She really gave me a fright! *Goku Jr.: O-Of course I do! Monster of Mount Paozu *Goku Jr.: N-No! Please don't! *Goku Jr.: I can't run this time! *Goku Jr.: I can't be afraid... I gotta be brave! *Goku Jr.: So you'll take me to where the Dragon Ball is? *Goku Jr.: Thank you so much! Lord Yao the Marauder *Goku Jr.: All right! We finally made it! *Goku Jr.: It's you guys again! *Goku Jr.: Why? Why now? After I made it all this way... *Goku Jr.: Waaah! Proof of Courage *Goku Jr.: Did you come to rescue me this time? *Goku Jr.: Stop! *Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan): You're not gonna hurt anyone! Not anymore! *Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan): Everyone's counting on me to protect them! *Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan): Haaaaargh! *Goku Jr.: There it is! The Dragon Ball! *Goku Jr.: With this, Grandman Pan'll be up and about in no time! *Goku Jr.: Please, oh please, hear my prayer... *Goku Jr.: I love Grandma Pan more than anything! Please make her will again! *Goku Jr.: I don't get it... Why's nothing happening?! *Goku Jr.: Isn't a big dragon named Shenron supposed to come out? What gives? *Goku Jr.: C'mon, Dragon Ball! ...Er, "Mister" Dragon Ball? *Goku Jr.: Please, hear my wish! *Goku Jr.: Why won't you grant my wish?! *Goku Jr.: Why did I even bother coming all the way out here?! *Goku Jr.: Huh? *Goku Jr.: Who are you? *Goku Jr.: That must mean you're... Goku?! *Goku Jr.: Me? Strong? No, I'm not! Far from it... *Goku Jr.: So was I...brave? *Goku Jr.: G-Grandma Pan! You're okay! *Goku Jr.: So the Dragon Ball really did grant my wish! *Goku Jr.: Huh? *Goku Jr.: Yes, sir! *Goku Jr.: You got it. I'll keep fighting! *Goku Jr.: You just watch me! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Subpages Category:Dialogue Pages